Miniature optical projectors are used in a variety of applications. For example, such projectors may be used to cast a pattern of coded or structured light onto an object for purposes of 3D mapping (also known as depth mapping). In this regard, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0240502, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an illumination assembly in which a light source, such as a laser diode or LED, transilluminates a transparency with optical radiation so as to project a pattern onto the object. (The terms “optical” and “light” as used herein refer generally to any of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet radiation.) An image capture assembly captures an image of the pattern that is projected onto the object, and a processor processes the image so as to reconstruct a three-dimensional (3D) map of the object.
PCT International Publication WO 2008/120217, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes further aspects of the sorts of illumination assemblies that are shown in the above-mentioned US 2008/0240502. In one embodiment, the transparency comprises an array of micro-lenses arranged in a non-uniform pattern. The micro-lenses generate a corresponding pattern of focal spots, which is projected onto the object.
Optical projectors may, in some applications, project light through one or more diffractive optical elements (DOEs). For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0185274, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for projecting a pattern that includes two DOEs that are together configured to diffract an input beam so as to at least partially cover a surface. The combination of DOEs reduces the energy in the zero-order (undiffracted) beam. In one embodiment, the first DOE generates a pattern of multiple beams, and the second DOE serves as a pattern generator to form a diffraction pattern on each of the beams.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0188054, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes photonics modules that include optoelectronic components and optical elements in a single integrated package. In one embodiment, an integrated photonics module (IPM) comprises radiation sources in the form of a two-dimensional matrix of optoelectronic elements, which are arranged on a substrate and emit radiation in a direction perpendicular to the substrate. Such an IPM typically comprises multiple, parallel rows of emitters, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) diodes, forming a grid in the X-Y plane. The radiation from the emitters is directed into an optical module, comprising a suitable patterned element and a projection lens, which projects the resulting pattern onto a scene.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/038881, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes integrated pattern generators in which laser diodes (such as VCSELs) are arranged in a pattern that is not a regular lattice. Optics may be coupled to project the pattern of light emitted by the elements of a laser diode array into space as a pattern of corresponding spots, wherein each spot contains the light emitted by a corresponding laser diode in the array. In some embodiments, a DOE creates multiple replicas of the pattern, fanning out over an expanded angular range.